


Pride

by opheliasheart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Friendship, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pride, Romance, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, director danvers, director sanvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliasheart/pseuds/opheliasheart
Summary: A compilation of short stories about people, love and embracing all that it entails.(Will include many different pairings or triads, the chapter title will signal the featured relationship.)





	1. Body Talk (Alex/Lena/Sam)

 

In the year following Maggie, Alex's main focus was always work.

Regular night shifts and leading her team into raids. Hunting the latest rogue from Fort Rozz that has appeared out of hiding and detaining and securing them in the facility. Experimenting on new weapons and ensuring their safety with the correct amount of practice at the range (a lot) and running the organisation when J'onn is away spending time with his father.

A year of less sleep, more knocks and bruised ribs than any before.

But months of hands to help catch her before she stumbles onto the bed.

Soft fingers barely grazing her tender skin.

She feels safe to fall.

It's after Alex is reprimanded for the severe state of a stay Trombusan from Fort Rozz and dismissed for the day by J'onn, that she realises that this was the culmination of her struggling the last few days. She had regressed slightly into the recesses of her mind. Doubting her worth and ability to provide all that is needed to fulfil their relationships, scared of being the one who again can't live without something that...

There's a familiar rhythmic tap against the door and Ruby enters with Sam behind her. Alex's face warms in their presence and the frost from before melts back to the periphery. Arms wrap around her and the knowing eyes smile tenderly at her from across the coffee table. Ruby is full of stories and ideas about school and the science fair approaching, stating she wants help from her favourite scientists to make sure hers is the best. She soon spies the PlayStation controller sitting beside the TV and lights up.

Alex and Sam move from the couch to the counter, Alex boiling the kettle for coffee. Minutes later, they sit together on the stools with steaming mugs.

"Did Kara call you?"

"In a very indirect way. Kara called Lena, who tried my cell but I was in a meeting so she left a message with Jess who then caught me." She explains with her hands accentuating her point. She realises her hands ran wild and wraps them around the mug. "But... yeah." Alex grins as her for a moment before closing her eyes and sighing, lowering to rest her head on her palm.

"She didn't need to..." She trailed off after witnessing her raising an eyebrow. "It's been a tough few days. I... I shouldn't have let it affect work. I'll do better."

"Alex. It's not about you doing better, you are amazing at your job." Sam affirms, looking directly at Alex to ensure she understands her belief in Alex's ability. "You've been a little quiet the last few days."

"I'm tired." She begins, glancing away to gather her thoughts. "There is this weight, that is sitting on my shoulders. I was doing better but the other morning I felt it creep back a little bit and... It's frustrating Sam." She looks back to the woman staring attentively and sighs again. "I want to... I want to be free from under it but I don't fully understand why it's there."

Sam offers her a sad smile and slides her hand across the counter top, allowing it to stop beside Alex's and raising her little finger to glide over the soft skin. Alex looks down to the motion, drawing comfort in the warm sensation and entwines their fingers.

"There are times when we can't explain how we are feeling, times when anger or fear is our ruling motive. You are a phenomenal woman Alex. I am proud to be a part of your life in whatever capacity you will have me, like Lena so eloquently stated." They share a soft giggle as Alex's cheeks warm in the memory of such an impactful and conversation that held so much potential. It's sometimes hard to remember how bright that was when there is a weighted blanket constantly draped over your body, shoulders pulled down and head hung low. Finding the edge for that gasp of fresh air in this vast darkness. There is a soft glow illuminating from the hand in hers offering her help to escape. "I am first and foremost a friend though. If you want to talk it out I am here. However if you want to let go, could I suggest a change in scenery?"

 

-

 

 _Oh, let your body talk,_  
 _Even when you feel so lost._  
 _Spinning when the tears_  
 _They fall, you gotta just let it go_.

There's a heat in the air that Alex would normally find suffocating, the sea of swaying bodies moving to the beat with her a drop in the middle. She's stripped her blue plaid shirt off and tied it around her waist in favour of her black tank top that's damp with sweat. Her body is loose and malleable to the sound, rolling with the waves surrounding her.

Her cheeks are stained with the beads of sweat merging with her trails of tears. There is a freedom in her movement she hadn't felt in months, steps lighter and arms move with a fluidity rather than a strain from tiredness.

Kara had just left and for the first time in years when she signalled for her to stay, Alex listened. The minimal level of alcohol through her system from the one drink consumed had dulled the edges of her anxiety enough to take the first step and breach the void of people. Of letting go. The sensation of skin on skin with the bodies of people surrounding her, as her tank top rides higher on her abdomen. Sweat was dripping from them all, the little alcohol in her system being secreted from her pores and evaporating into the air as a solution mixed with her anxieties and despairs, and highs and elations of the unknown community she find herself seamlessly slipping into the heart of.

Short back and sides, piercings and plaid, rainbow suspenders and faces both beautifully bare and made up. Colour surrounded her in flags of pink, lavender and blue beside yellow, white, purple and black.

Alex slides right into place. Her place.

A perfect fit despite what she perceived to be jagged edges.

This safe space surrounding her with an understanding of not yet, but when you are ready. Green eyes bright in the against the strobe lighting and the familiar perfume from behind that permeates the air they share. The skin on skin heat allows reality to melt away for a few minutes or hours. Just long enough to pull the bodies closer with their heat encompassing her.

Just long enough to entwine her hand with another or slip back around a waist...

And let go.

 

 


	2. Content (Alex/Maggie/Lucy)

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with L."

"License plate."

"Nope."

"Car lock or the lights?"

"No."

"Lipstick!"

"Sorry Al."

"Lingerie?"

"Sweetheart I'm driving, but if you've got something to show us I can pull over..." Lucy pipes up from the driver's seat with her eyebrows raised and eyes wide in excitement.

"Sorry to break it to you ladies, " Maggie giggles in the middle back seat, "but it has to be in sight and unless you have x-ray vision Lane, which you have been keeping quiet-"

"Ooo! Lane! As in on the road?" Alex excitedly shouts.

"Nope." Maggie's lips curl around the word, letting the sound pop in her mouth as she gives the other woman a sly grin.

"Lamp!"

"No."

"Lapis?"

"What?"

"Lapis. Lucy's ring has a lapis stone set into it." The woman points to their girlfriends hand that is currently entwined with her own and Maggie just shakes her head. Lucy raises her glasses and glances at her their girlfriend in the rear view mirror with an amused grin, having an idea as to what the answer would be.

"There aren't many objects beginning with 'l' around Mags." Alex frowns scanning the surrounding trees that passed as they drove down the highway.

"Larch tree?"

"No."

"Linden tree."

"No."

"What about locust or lilac?" Lucy giggles and shakes her head slightly, raised their entwined fingers to place a loving kiss on them.

"I can't see any lilacs sweetheart."

"What about birds? A lark?"

"Ok, I know my eyesight is the best out of all three of us but I don't think even I would be able to see and then identity a bird at the speed we're going Al." The woman just huffs, competitive streak showing with her refusal to give up.

"What about elements? I could just start naming any that begin with 'l'."

"I didn't know Sawyer carried an incredibly high powered microscope." Lucy frowned with a smile but Alex ignored her and glared at Maggie in the back seat before listing elements.

"Lanthanum?"

"No."

"Lithium?"

"No."

"Lead?"

"Definitely not."

"Lawrencium, Lutetium?"

"No and no" Alex grumbles quietly to herself that she won't be beaten.

"Literature?"

"Not unless Lucy's holiday purchase of People or Glamour magazines count."

"Hey, I that like 3 small holidays a year. I'm allowed mindless junk to enter my brain 3 times a year while I forget the last 4 months of cases.

"Very true love." Alex momentarily forgets the game and gazes at Lucy, heart fluttering and completely in awe of this woman that her and Maggie get to call their own. Short hair curled and hanging loose, beautiful emerald eyes hidden by her sun glasses and perfectly manicured nails curled around the steering wheel and her own hand. She appreciates the beauty that sits beside her and knows the strength and intelligence that she has, the power that sits on her shoulders that can weigh her down. Weight of an entire secret government organisation split between her and J'onn, that doesn't feel split because there is a rota of shifts and the duties all fall on the person who happens to be in charge - the one who has to make that call, that cut. "You are so beautiful." She gently squeezes the woman's hand and reaches to gently catch a stray lock and tuck it behind her ear, allowing her fingers to caress her soft cheek before moving back to her own lap.

"I love you both." Lucy says glancing to Alex and then Maggie in the rear view mirror. Alex let go and moves her hand to settle softly on her thigh and allowing Lucy to reach back and hold Maggie who smiles sweetly back. She had watched Alex have her moment and couldn't help feel proud of the women she loves, Alex feeling comfortable enough to express her feelings and allowing herself to take it all in whilst Lucy soaks in all the emotions and sensations of her girlfriends hands.

The three of them had been dating around 7 months and this technically the second holiday they had, though the first short weekend was interrupted by an alien attack in National City that had needed all their expertise. The two most important people in her life sat in front of her, relaxed and happy with the slight breeze from the windows flowing through their hair. Content is not a word she had been able to use to describe herself prior to the entrance of these women in her life but she feels so loved and in love that content doesn't do it justice.

Car cruising up the winding road through forest that cover the mountain side, sun shining, warmth in the air, radio quietly playing their playlist in the background, wide eyes and smiles on their faces.

No. Content doesn't do it justice.

"Sorry to break the love fest my loves but... It's me isn't it?" Lucy pipes up from the driver's seat, ruby red lips curled into a smirk as she eyes their girlfriend in the backseat.

"Yes."

"What?!" The red head calls out exasperatedly.

"Wrong 'Lane" babe." Lucy blows her a kiss without taking her eyes off the road. Alex turns to face Maggie once again with a glare.

"But I did say Lane!"

"You specified the road though Al." Maggie tilts her head slightly as she watches Alex's face scrunch up in annoyance at her answer before turning to face the front window once more.

"Just you wait, I'm going to pick something so hard." She warns, moving her hand from Lucy's leg and slides it behind her, seeking Maggie's touch. As Maggie entwines it with her free hand, she leans forward and kisses both women's fingers with a smile.

 _Yeah_ , she thinks, _content doesn't do it justice._


End file.
